


Not Ashamed to Say

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Seunggil is a kissy drunk and Phichit is pretty.





	Not Ashamed to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2, for Kerrie13. Quote prompt was the lyrics to "I don't wanna go to bed" by Simple Plan.

The first time they fuck around, which is coincidentally the first time they compete together in the senior devision, Phichit is 19 and not being terribly responsible about his expansive legality; Seunggil is also 19 and determined to sneak enough champaign to black out the memory of the +3 GOE faceplant he did right in front of the judges where his routine was supposed to have a triple axel.

A stolen bottle of champaign and a cute Korean boy seems like a match made in heaven, to Phichit, who has snuck more than one drink out of Yuuri's hands this evening.

"Please go away," Seunggil tells him, voice flat. Phichit pokes him in the cheek.

"Your cheeks are so pink! Cuuute." Phichit only grins harder when Seunggil glares. "Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance," Seunggil informs him.

"Sounds like a lie, since you're a figure skater," Phichit points out. "But ok. Wanna make out in the coat room? You can bring your bottle of champaign."

"What on earth about me makes you think I would say yes to that?" Seunggil wants to know.

"There's way less people in the coat room!" Phichit points out. He wiggles his eyebrows. "Plus i'm REALLY good with my mouth."

"Stop doing that with your face, because it's not convincing me," Seunggil retorts. Something about the way he's trying to resist Phichit so flatly just makes Phichit want to push it harder, so he goes for it. There's definitely easier targets in the room, but none cuter, and Phichit likes a challenge.

Which Seunggil turns out not to be much of, because halfway through the bottle, he grabs Phichit's tie in his free hand and kisses him hard on the mouth. Phichit's eyebrows rise, eyes still open by the time Seunggil pulls back to say, "This had better be worth my while."

"Never had any complaints before," Phichit informs him, winking. He pulls Seunggil's hand off his tie to tug him along.

It's not hard to slip past the bored coatroom attendant, and once they're inside, Phichit is delighted to find that Seunggil is actually quite the kissy drunk, aggressive enough to push Phichit up against the wall, handsy enough to undo more than a few of Phichit's shirt buttons before Phichit manages to turn the tables and get him back against the wall. When he drops to his knees, Seunggil stares down at him in the dim light, hands clenched into fists.

"Said I'd make it worth your while," Phichit says, rubbing his cheek against Seunggil's fly for a few seconds before unzipping him. He goes for it without further ado, entirely gratified by the way Seunggil grabs for his hair and the bunch of his muscled thighs under Phichit's hands. The muffled noise Seunggil makes when he comes is as much unexpected as it is a turn-on.

When Phichit sits back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he's trying to figure out how to get Seunggil to return the favor. He's more than a little surprised when Seunggil yanks Phichit close by the belt loops and grinds their hips together.

"My room," he orders.

"Really?" Phichit asks, curling arms around Seunggil's neck and leaning in for a slick, deep kiss. His lips are puffed from the blowjob, and he shivers when Seunggil licks at them.

"I don't like having an audience," Seunggil informs him. He slips Phichit's grip and heads for the door, already buttoning himself back up, not looking back to see if Phichit is following. "And I hate being rushed."


End file.
